


C'mon Mister Bubbles~!

by WildRedRose14



Category: BioShock
Genre: Bioshock - Freeform, Rapture, Rapture (Bioshock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRedRose14/pseuds/WildRedRose14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Big Daddy and his Little Sister drabble; trying to explore their mindset more I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon Mister Bubbles~!

**Author's Note:**

> I had Bioshock feels again. Watching the little sister's cry over their protector's?  
> "Get up Mr Bubbles! Get up!!!"  
> ;n;

She is so small.....her bare feet are covered in mud, mold, blood, and worse as she skips ahead of the monster.  
Her little dark violet dress is stained too but she is smiling.  
"C'mon Mister Bubbles~!" Her voice is small and sweet and sing-song, she turns and her deathly pale face, veins dark and obvious with such a grotesque pallor, is lit up in a blissful, ignorant happiness....she knows she will be okay with Daddy around.  
"Let's go play~!"

She doesn't know she has a name.....he doesn't know hers, or his own either.  
Simply he is Daddy, because that is what he is....that is his role, his very being.  
It is all he remembers, and all he cares about.  
He protects all the little sisters.....all the girls, but this one is here....this one is his.

He has a bond with her broken only by his death.

He calls out to her, because she always strays too far from him, and it's the call of a whale, a terrifying rumbling that should not be on land that eminates from the once-human.....but then, Rapture is not exactly, on dry land.

Rapture.....a dreamer's paradise turned madman's day-terror.

She skips up steps and disappears round the corner, and then her glowing yellow eyes peer round. "C'mon Daddy~!" She insists and she's off again. He plods after her, simple steps to him that make the ground and puddles tremble with the tremendous weight of metal and flesh and oily rags.

"DADDY!!!"

Her cry isn't even that loud; it's loud for her, yes. Shrill, terrified and he can hear how shaky her voice is......she must be crying.

But that doesn't matter because his mind has been enclosed to objectives...one at a time. To keep him reasonably docile.

First: Locate her.

He cannot go that fast because of, in the Little One's eyes, his shiny armour; but that doesn't stop him from running which is about as fast as any other. She had been grabbed by three Splicers......not that he knew that they were once people now twisted and deranged; he just sees people near his little girl....no, hurting his little girl as one with a pipe grabs her arm and she screams.  
They are talking but he does not care.

His brain, filled with adrenaline and a pure, volatile and brutal rage few humans ever experience barely registered them as "people". He was so old now, he just viewed them more as "things". Yes, he knew what they really were, but as his response to them would be the same as to any machine, or anything that spooked his Little One. He didn't take them in much. Just knew what they were capable of, and how best to handle them. How to kill them.

Second: Get rid of enemies.

He doesn't stop running reaching the end of the balcony; he simply jumps and the nearest turns in time to see the bottom of the copper-coloured boot directly in front of him before the Big Daddy crushes his head flat in a horrible scrunch, as if he's just an insect to the thing. Brain matter and blood and like a crushed pumpkin, it makes a horrible noise as the knight in shining armor half turns to regard the other two things. There's a terrible pause, and then the giant drill's motor coughs into life, and the dreadful appendage starts to spin.

The Splicer holding the Little Sister let's go and she falls, scrambles and runs to cower in a corner and the female splicer fires her shotgun because the Big Daddy's lights have gone from a neutral yellow to murderous red.  
"Please! We all need a little Adam!!!" The male cackles and just manages to dodge as the Big Daddy swings the drill round and he whacks the metal monster's body but there isn't even a reaction. The Daddy turns, wanting to grab the little jumpy thing that scurries so very fast. The woman raises her double-barrell and opens fire once more, it’s bark almost as loud as the Little Sister’s protector. Unlike anyone else he isn’t blown back by it, and is simply peppered by scorching shot. Some sings as it bounces off the metal, but this blow the golem feels. The Big Daddy let's out another loud, angry whale moan and, amidst the cacophony, only Daddy hears his little sister call out for him, scared of his safety. Only scared for him...

The shotgun hurts him and he turns to face the threat...  
The woman screeches and pulls the trigger only for nothing to impede the hulks progress. She frantically reloads the two barrels, her hands shaking from withdrawal and adrenaline and fear but her face is still a crazed sneer by the time she is swallowed in shadow.  
Two steps is all it takes and he is towering over her. The Daddy grabs the guns end and pushes it away just as she fires again and some pings off the metal pipes of his head. She doesn't have time to register that he has swung his other limb until it's impaled her, ribs and spine breaking like chicken bones under his strength. The shotgun clatters to the floor as she looks down from that inhuman dome of a face to the grooved thing going inside of her…? Then it turns.  
He stands, immobile and emotionless as fresh gore splatters over him. Flesh and viscera fly freely and her limbs flail like a marionette for a child. Blood spurts from her mouth and her wild screams quickly turns to a gargled cry as the drill shreds through her entire torso. He swings his arm and the mutilated once-body is flung from him.  
The other cannot flee...he needs the Adam.  
He gives a desperate, angry and completely insane cry and, due to this Splicer's height, is just able to smack the back of the Big Daddy's head with the pipe. The Big Daddy swings his normal giant arm round in a simple reaction and the Splicer is sent flying with the force of it. His neck breaks on impact but the Daddy does not realise and so stomps angrily after the still corpse and brings his drill down like a club, once, twice, three times before he stands over the crushed body and he waits for movement. Nothing, and so his lights switch back to yellow. If his vocal chords had not been violently rearranged he would have huffed. Three? And no plasmids? He does not think this exactly, but has enough inside of him to have a vague feeling of being unimpressed. No more. Only stillness and sobs now. He turns and lumbers back over to the girl and kneels before her....his everything.

Three: Retrieve the Little One

She wipes her big, innocent, disturbing eyes with the back of a tiny hand and stands slowly, reaching out and she is so small she can only grab the tip of one of his digits and he gives a reassuring rumble to her...or perhaps even a purr.  
It is not even clear if the girls understand the Big Daddies...perhaps they know them well enough to interpret the odd noises. Maybe it doesn't matter.

She scrambles up his leg, grabbing hold of the piping attatchments and crawls up his back until her calming weight sits on his shoulder; her holding onto his strange caged head.

The metal is cold in her hand, but he is warm.... radiating heat and power and a calmness. She does not know she is trained to feel that way around him, nor that his particular stink is a complex pheromone signature. All she knows is she loves her Daddy with all her little heart; he is her protector, her father, her brother...her whole and only family and her most common playmate. He was her world, other than finding the pretty Angels and draining them of Adam and then drinking the foul concoction. Thick and coppery but filling and nice. 

She giggles on his shoulder and he rumbles to her, and his head turns a little and though his eyes cannot be seen it is an unmistakable movement to look at his Little Sister, like a guard dog needing reassurance.  
".....let's go find the Angels Daddy~!"

She is no worse for wear for the experience...she has dealt with this everyday.  
With the princess rescued from the scary monsters by her knight in shining armour, rest of the day is walking through her favourite areas with only three other fights and two Angels were found. The Big Daddy looks at the body and does not understand it's significance other than it's important to his girl, and therefore, makes it the most important thing in the world to him. If he finds one whilst alone he may even linger awhile with a sort of pavlovian wave of panic and guilt. Of course, once he moved on this would be forgotten within minutes. She finishes drinking from her syringe gun, slurping the last of the red viscous liquid and then rubbing and patting her full tummy with a smile. She pauses, and the Big Daddy doesn’t stop scanning for others till she is yawning widely, arms hanging slack and then she wipes her eyes, eyelids drooping. "Tired now Daddy...."  
He makes a low, almost sad noise and lifts the girl down with one hand and plods towards the golden decorated hole and holds her towards it, and she scrambles into it; he stoops a little to watch her rapidly disappearing down the tunnel and he rumbles a sorrowful goodbye after her.

He spends his time in solace plodding around, waiting to sense another unaccompanied little sister, though stays in his Little Sister's favourite area...waiting to be reunited with her.

He does not sleep.

On his 58th loop (though he does not count) he finds another body that looks like him....there is a large jagged....something, in his head, puncturing the helmet and, looking up, he can see where it has been broken off and pushed from the balcony above.  
The Daddy trudges forth cautiously but stops when he sees the broken little form lying in a puddle.  
It feels like he's being stabbed and something seizes his insides; cold and sad...so very, very sad and he let's out a mournful wail..........it is not his, but the little doll-like figure is certainly dead; her little red dress and stomach ripped open for the slug that lurked inside that digested the Adam.  
He nudges her cheek and she does not stir...her eyes are not glowing as they should be, her little body is cold as the water she lies in.  
Her jaw lies slack and he wants for her sweet voice to call him but nothing comes from her...nothing at all. Not movement, not sound, not breath, not a heartbeat, not a thing. He keeps wailing as he scoops up her tiny, mutilated form, leaving her discarded syringe gun. Any remaining perpetrators who had not long since fled do so now at the continuous wail they now hear faintly. To them, they only hear anger, an anger that means no swift death for them, and a brutal death a little beyond how a Daddy would usually treat a threat. They do not hear sadness, and do not understand the worm of guilt twisting inside of them. They babble incoherently, defensively arguing with one another, trying to justify their method of survival...their addiction.

He makes the long, sad journey to the Garden...he does not know why he must but he does. They all do.  
Arcadia is the green of Rapture and, embedded somewhere in their head, the Daddies occasionally appear carrying tiny frail bodies, limbs hanging limply as they hold their murdered loved ones reverently. It is odd to watch because here is where their poor, manipulated and damaged brains stir to life...many lightly lay them in front of trees where the grass is long, like an offering, but some choose to leave them in other places.  
The Big Daddy traipses sadly about, moving from tree to tree, from plant plot to plant plot, until he sees something red....it is a flower bed, but he just sees pretty things that are the colour of her dress. The flowers strain up to receive her, then part and embrace her frail little body as he lays her down to rest, restarting to bemoan his loss....all of the Daddies loss...........the Little Sisters loss.  
Their entire world's loss.

He stares at her for some time, not wanting to leave, before returning to see if his Little One was back yet.....she was not.  
He keeps walking until his addled mind forgets the bad feeling and the image of the little girl's eyes, devoid of life's spark, so dull and unfocused.  
He kept walking until the next morning, till familiar feeling tugged him to rapidly move to a room where fires still burned.

A song once known to the once man as Frere Jacques echoes hollowly from a hole, but all he heard was his Little One's voice, soft and sweet and happy.  
"Mister Bubbles, Mister Bubbles, are you there? Are you there? Come-and-bring-me-lollies, come-and-bring-me-toffees, teddy bears....teddy bears."  
He calls to her and her little glowing eyes blinks in the gloom of the bolt-hole as she quickly scuttles along the tunnel and turned, legs dangling briefly and then dropping.  
"Mister B! Let's go~!" She takes one of his big fingers and pulled the lumbering part man, part machine after her, tugging insistantly as if she were in a funfair or zoo rather than this hellish place, and took them into one of the many corridors of Rapture, the girl pressing her hands to the cold glass to peer out at the world outside.  
Her little ecstatic face turned from the fish that danced for her outside, glittering in the very, very faint sunlight she would never feel on her face to her Daddy.  
".........love you Daddy!"  
He rumbles back affectionately.  
She started to hum nonsensically to herself and pull him after her once more.

Wherever she would go....into danger, into the depths of Rapture, into sure death, he would be by her side, protecting her until the mysterious darkness of death ripped him from her....but even then, they could try, and try, but he was not going to leave his Little One.

His Little Sister.

He hears footsteps and she scuttles up onto his back, peering nervously over his shoulder as he gives out a warning noise....

They could try.


End file.
